In love
by SolarBlueRose
Summary: Have you ever been in love? Darien has. He wanted to ask his girl out, but it turns out....
1. In Love Part 1

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
In love  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
Have you ever been in love? I have and I am still in love with her. Hi, my name is  
Mamoru Chiba, and I want to tell you my story. The women I love is the most perfect person   
I the world. She is an angel from heaven, sent here to bring joy to everyone. Before I tell   
you who she is, I need you to promise not to tell anyone. Ok, promise. All right, I'll tell   
you her name; she is Usagi Tsukino.  
  
We have been friends since we were born. Our parents have known each other since   
childhood. That's why I think our love is predestined. We use to play together on the   
swings. I would push her as she swing. I remember she would always let out a giggle of   
delight. My sweet angel, no one could resist her. Another memory, I dropped my ice   
cream. I was so sad and she offered to share hers. She was, no is, so sweet.  
  
In junior high and freshman and sophomore year of high school, I went out with her   
best friend, Rei Hino. Like most people, I was oblivious to my feelings to my true love. I  
thought I was in love with Rei, but it was really an infatuation. While I dated Rei, Usagi   
never dated. I never knew why. She is so pretty, intelligent, graceful, and well, just   
perfect.  
  
I broke it off with Rei when I realized I love Usagi. It's not fair to lead someone   
on when you love another. I was going to ask Usagi out, until I found out she agreed to go on her first date.  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now look at me. I'm sitting here on this chair watching Usa try on dresses and get ready   
for her first date. Her friends are surrounding her giggling, fixing her hair, and taking   
pictures.   
  
I'm trying to be happy; I really am. All I could do was fake a smile and wallow in   
my jealousy. He had better not try anything on her or I'll pound him.  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've been here for an hour now. This is pure and unbelievable horror. My sweet Usa   
getting all dressed up beautifully for Nobu. Did I tell you his name is Nobu? What kind of   
name is that? He has terrible clothes, he looks like he never grooms, and he is so short. I   
guess this is how you are when you are jealous; you rip apart everything about your rival.  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have to leave this place. I get up and turn to the door, but before I go I say   
good bye. "Usa, I have to go. I'll talk to you tonight, after your date. You can tell me how   
wonderful it was." It took everything I have to say that. I then left without hearing her   
reply.  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
I take a walk through the park. I arrive at my favorite spot, the rose garden. Usa   
and I always loved to go here, just her and me. Now it would probably be Nobu and her. Why   
couldn't I have asked her first? It should be me she is dressing up for, not that freak.   
This is not fair. I know everything about her. What does he know, nothing. Where was   
he when her grandma died? Where was he when some bullies were picking on her? No where. I   
was there, I was.   
  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look to see whom it was. It was my sweet   
darling Usa. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked upon her. She is wearing a   
simple silver dress with roses all over, her hair in a braid, and her shoes are silver three   
inch rose printed dress shoes. She looked like a celestial being from above. "Don't you have   
a date?" I asked.  
  
She just stands there and says nothing. She gazes into my eyes and unexpectantly,   
kisses me passionately. I knew from then on, she was MINE!  
  



	2. In Love Part 2

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
In love   
part 2  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
Hey guess what? I'm going on my first date. I'm so excited. Oh by the way I'm Usagi Tsukino. The guy I'm going out with is named Nobu. Hr is sweet, kind, and smart; but he isn't the one I want to go out with. The man I love doesn't love me, so I have to move on.  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before I go on, I better tell you his name it's Mamoru Chiba. We have been friends   
since birth; he is always there for me.  
  
I remember the time he slept over. There was a thunderstorm; I was so frightened.  
He said, "Usagi don't worry, I will always protect you. The thunder won't hurt you." He held me all night long.  
  
Another time he was there for me was when my grandma died; I cried and cried. I   
wouldn't talk to anyone, but Mamoru wouldn't let me stay in solitude. He barged into my room   
and took me into his tight embrace.  
  
"Usa, you shouldn't be alone. You should be with the ones you love. I know that you   
are hurting, but think of this. Your grandmother is in a better place." He holds me close to   
his chest and I would not let me go. We ended us falling asleep. Let me tell you, I have   
never had slept so well in my life.  
  
As I grew up I realized I was in love with him, but the feelings were not mutual. He  
went out with Rei Hino, my best friend. I remember how he would go on and on about her.   
Every time he would talk about her, it was like he was stabbing me in the heart. I was   
slowly dieing inside. When they broke up, I know it is mean for me to say, I was happy. I   
thought maybe he would notice me, but he didn't.  
  
I'm a junior and I haven't been on a date. I thought it was finally time to get over   
him. When Nobu asked me out, I saw that as a chance to move on, so I said yes.  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now I'm currently getting ready for my date. Urg! Why can't I find anything to wear?   
Be right back Ami just suggested I wear the silver rose imprinted dress I received on my   
birthday. I have to go into my closet and hunt for it.  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I'm back! Well where was I, oh yeah, I was telling you about why I'm going out   
with Nobu. Well he asked me, that's why. Anyways my friends Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto are   
helping me get ready. My love, Mamoru, is giving me a male opinion of my clothes. Out of the   
corner of my eye, I stared at him. He looks unhappy, I wonder why? Oh well I'll find out   
later. I have to focus on getting ready.  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usa, I have to go. I'll talk to you tonight, after your date. You can tell me how   
wonderful it was," Mamoru said as he left.   
  
Thats weird he just left. I wonder what's bothering him.  
  
"Usa, I think Mamoru's jealous," Mina states. She has this concerned look on her   
face.  
  
"About what?" I questioned densely. What's there to be jealous about?  
  
"About NOBU, you Odango Atama!" Rei yelled harshly.  
  
"One, don't call me that. Two, why is he jealous of Nobu?" I yelled back. I won't   
take Rei's insults. She should respect me, sheesh, she is mean sometimes.  
  
"Usa-chan I think he likes you," Ami states knowingly.  
  
Her words hit me hard. Mamoru likes me. That can't be. Why hasn't he said anything?   
No, it can't be true, can it? "He-he likes me."  
  
"Yeah haven't you noticed? He stares at you all the time. Girl are you blind,"   
Makoto yells sincerely.  
  
"W-w-what?" This can't be. No I would have noticed, wouldn't I?  
  
"Get it through your thick head, Odango Atama. HE LIKE YOU! Why, I don't know,   
but he does," Rei states furiously.  
  
I'm still stunned to say the least, so I didn't retaliate. "I have to go." I quickly   
run out of the room. I have to find Mamoru. Where would he go? I know...  
  
THE ROSE GARDEN!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
I arrive in the garden; I see his solitary figure standing there with a melancholy   
aura surrounding his body. My hearts yearns for him. I find myself unconsciously walking   
towards him. My hand touches his shoulder, and he turns around. I gaze into his perfect   
eyes, the beautiful midnight blue wonder.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asks.  
  
I just continue to stare at him. I don't know how to reply. How am I going to tell   
him I came to see if he loves me, like I love him?  
  
"Don't you have a date?"  
  
Yes, I have a date, but I rather be here with you, I thought. If only I can say that   
to him. I don't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of...I kissed him.   
  
Let me tell you, boy can he kiss. I can't even begin to tell you about all the   
wonderful things he is doing in my mouth. His tongue is... ok too much information.   
  
We stayed that way the rest of the night. Wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now Darien is my boyfriend. That is the story on how we got together. If you want to   
know about Nobu, well he is happy with his girlfriend Sayuri. Anyways Mamo-chan is picking   
up for a date, so I have to get ready. Well Ja Ne! Oh I have one thing to tell everyone,   
"MAMO-CHAN IS MINE SO HANDS OFF!!!!"  



End file.
